Dexter takes on Gotham
by thecrazyfighter19
Summary: Two years after faking his death and leaving Miami, Dexter arrives in Gotham expecting to live a normal life. But after seeing Gotham life, Dexter's dark passenger returns and he makes it his goal to clean up Gotham. But with the Bat on the hunt will Dexter be able to rid the city of evil?
1. Chapter 1

Dexter takes on Gotham

December 24th 2015 22:30. The streets of Gotham are empty. All except for a truck delivering weapons. The truck drove to its destination. It pulled up into an alley way. The drivers got out and walked to the back of the truck. One of them opened the truck revealing the weapons. "They all there?" Asked a voice. The men turned around and saw a man emerge from the shadows. The man stood there waiting for a response. "Well?" He asked.

"Yes Mr Two-face." Said one of them.

Two-face stared at him. "Good." He said. He walked towards the truck. One of the men passed him a sub machine gun. "Not bad." Said Dent. "Let's see the bat stop me now." Said Dent. He looked up at the goon in the truck. He aimed the gun and blasted the goon away. The goon fell to the ground.

"What the hell Face?!" Said the other goon. Dent aimed the gun at him.

"Better make sure you answer my questions right away if you don't want to end up like your friend over there." Threatened Dent. Suddenly a noise came from behind Dent in the alley way. Dent turned around but saw nothing. He turned back to the goon. "Take these to the hideout." He ordered. The goon agreed. He closed the truck door and got in the front. He drove off. Two-face turned to the noise. He walked down the alley way. He heard a door open and close. "Not so stealthy bat." Said Dent. He walked towards the door. He opened the door and walked in. He aimed the gun. He walked around. "Come on Bats!" He yelled. "Don't bother hiding." Suddenly a figure emerged from the shadows. It wasn't Batman. The man snuck up on Dent holding a needle. Once he approached him he got up and jabbed Dent in the neck with the needle. "Son of a bitch." Said Dent. Before he could say anything else the man covered his mouth with his hand. Dent tried to fight back but the man had him over powered. Dent passed out.

"Night." Said the man. An hour later Two-face woke up. He was tied to a table with cling wrap. He had been stripped. He couldn't move. The room around him was covered in plastic as well. He had stuffing in his mouth so he was unable to talk. He looked around as much as he could. He saw photos of people on the plastic.

"Look familiar?" Said a voice. Dent looked behind him and saw the man who grabbed him. He was wearing black pants and a brown long sleeve shirt and wearing gloves. "All of your victims." Said the man. "All 457 of them." He walked around the table. "It's more than I'm used to but I managed to get it." He grabbed a knife off his table. He held a scalpel in his other hand. He reached over and cut Dents non burnt cheek. He scooped a bit of blood onto the scalpel on put it on a glass slide. He put another slide on top to contain the blood. He put the slide down as Dent watched. Dent gave a muffled scream. "Did you say something?" Asked the man. He walked over and removed the stuffing from his mouth. Dents mouth was dry.

"Screw you!" Yelled Dent. The man put his hand over his mouth.

"Shh." He whispered. "Scream again and I'll remove your tongue. Dent starred at him. The man removed his hand. Dent remained quiet. "Good." He said. He walked around. "Go on." He said. "Ask."

Dent starred at him until. "Who the hell are you?!" He said. The man smiled.

"That's none of your business." He said. "Let's just say I'm the guy who's going to rid this city of your kind." The man held the knife in his hand. "My Christmas gift for this city. He walked over to Dent head.

"What are you doing?" Asked Dent. "I'm going to gut yo..." Dent was cut off by the the man putting the stuffing in his mouth. Dent kept screaming muffling. The man walked to the side of the table. He held the knife in both hands. He lifted it above his head. "Merry Christmas Gotham." Dent was screaming. The man stabbed Dent in the chest with the knife. Dean yelled. The screams started dying. Dents eyes went lifeless. He was dead. The man removed the knife out of his chest. He walked to his table and grabbed a meat cleaver. "Better to get to work." He said to himself. The man started hacking at his body. A few hours later the man walked out of the building carrying trash bags. He stuffed the bags in the trunk of his car. He got in the car and drove off. He drove to Gotham pier. He got the bags out of his car making sure not to get caught. He walked on the pier to a boat with the words "Slice of Life" on it. He placed the bags in the boat and started it. He took the boat out into the ocean. After a while he stopped. He turned the boat off. He got up and walked to the edge of the boat. He turned and picked up the bags. One by one he chucked them in the ocean. He picked up the last bag. The bag split and Harvey's head fell out. "Shit." Said the man. He walked to the front of the boat and grabbed another trash bag. He walked to Dents head and picked it up. "Time to go somewhere you'll never hurt anyone again." He put the head in the bag. He tied the bag up and tossed it in the ocean. He looked down at where Dents head landed. He saw blood on the ground. "Damn." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

24th December 20:38.

That same night as Dent was being taken care of the driver from earlier was heading to his base. He turned the corner of an alley way. Suddenly there was a loud thump from above the truck. "Oh shit." He said. He reached for his gun. He grabbed it and started shooting the roof of the truck. After a while he stopped the truck and stopped shooting. When he thought he was in the clear he went to re start the truck. But before he could a figure jumped onto the front of the car. The goon aimed his gun. It was empty. Batman smashed through the glass and grabbed the goon. He pulled the goon out and held him up. "Where's Dent?!" He yelled.

"Screw you!" Said the goon. Batman chucked the goon off the truck into the ground. The goon yelled in pain. Batman jumped off and grabbed the goons arm.

"If you want to be able to use your arm you better tell me where Dent is." The goon was silent. Bats put pressure on it. "Ok. Ok." He said. "A warehouse on the other side of town."

"Good." Said Batman. He punched the goon in the face knocking him out. Batman pulled out his phone and alerted the police. He then ran off towards the warehouse.

00:45 December 25th.

Two hours later he arrived. He walked towards the door Dent had investigated. He walked in and it was empty. Just as he was about to leave he noticed something on the roof. He used his scanner to scan it. Bullet holes. They looked recent. Batman grappled up there and looked. There were bullets still inside. "That's odd." He said. He pulled one of the bullets out. Batman figured there had been a fight here. He decided he should investigate the building some more in hopes to find Dent. Unaware. Across the street in an abandoned building. The man from before was already cutting Dent into pieces.

2:30 25th December

After two hours of searching and finding nothing Batman decided to investigate other leads. He got out of the building. He didn't notice the car parked in the alley across the street. He grappled onto the building and ran to his Batmobile. Just after he left the man exited the other building carrying the garbage bags containing Dent. Batman drove to the cave. When he got there he ran tests on the bullets. After a while the computer dinged. Batman checked it. It was a match to Dents gun. But if that was his gun where was Dent?


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Day 9:30

Christmas morning. Everyone in Gotham was awake and opening their gifts. Across town in the Iceberg lounge Oswald Cobblepot was furious. Most of his men had been disappearing.

"Why the bloody hell am I down so many men!" He yelled furiously. He walked around the room. "First my men disappear and now Dent is starting a war against me!"

"Boss!" Yelled a voice.

Penguin turned around and saw his guard. Gabriel. Behind him were two thugs carrying a beat up man. It was the man that had deliver Dent weapons.

"Who's he?" Asked Penguin.

"This is the one who has been sneaking our weapons to Dent." Explained Gabriel. "Caught him last night after his arrest."

Penguin walked over to the goon. The other two threw him to ground. The goon looked at Penguin. "So you're the reason why my weapons have been disappearing." Said Penguin. Penguin pulled his cigar out of his mouth. He grabbed the goon by his collar.

"No mister Cobblepot wait." He started begging. It was no use. Penguin shoved the cigar into the mans eye. He screamed and fell to the ground. "If you want to be able to use your other eye you will tell me where Dent is!" Order Penguin.

"I don't know!" The man yelled. Penguin was getting impatient.

"You may have been delivering Dent my powerful weapons." He pulled a handgun out of his back pocket. "But you don't have all of them." He aimed the gun and shot him in the head killing him. He looked back at Gabriel. "Find Dent!" He ordered. "And bring him to me." Penguin walked off. He headed to the exit. He walked the street and heard a noise in an alley way. He looked down there. He saw a figure go around the corner. Curious. Penguin walked towards it. As he got closer the figure turned the corner. "Well colour me impressed." Said Penguin. "A bat attacked during the day." He pulled out his cigar and threw it to Batman's feet. "You going to take me in for littering?" Mocked Penguin. Batman stared at him. "What are you looking at wanker?" Threatened Penguin. He stared for a second. "You're not the bat." Suddenly the fake Batman pulled out a knife. Penguin backed up the man approached him. He went to stab Penguin but was cut off by a bullet shooting him in the arm. The man looked past Penguin and saw Gabriel standing there aiming the gun. The man turned to run but was shot in the back by Penguin four times. He fell to the ground. "Wanker!" Yelled Penguin. Penguin walked over to the corpse. He reached for its head. He pulled the mask off. He rolled the body over. The mayor of Gotham layer there with red paint across his face like a giant smile. "Clown." Said Penguin. "Clown!" He yelled. He looked at Gabriel. "Let's go." He ordered. The two walked out of the alley way. As they exited they bumped into a man wearing a hood. "Watch where you going you bloody wanker." Penguin said to the man as he kept walking. The man walked into the alley and saw the body. He walked over to it. He looked at the body. The face paint across his mouth.

"Interesting." He thought. He pulled out his camera and took a picture of it. He heard screams coming behind him. He turned and saw a woman staring at him. "Shit." He said. He started running away. As he turned the corner he removed the jacket and threw it in the dumpster. He took it off revealing the man from last night. Dents killer. He walked to the exit of the alley way and blended in with the crowd. He kept walking.

"Clown?" He thought to himself. "Looks like someone has moved to the top of my kill list." He kept thinking. As he walked he saw police cars speed past him towards the alley. "Let's hope I get to him first." The man kept walking through the crowds watching as police ran past him.


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas night 8:38pm

The police were investigating the crime scene. Jim Gordon arrived to the scene and got out of the car. He walked under the police rope and over to the body. He crouched down and pulled the cover slightly seeing the Mayors corpse. "Son of a bitch." He said.

Harvey Bullock walked over.

"Jim." He said. "What took you so long to arrive? The report was put in ages ago." He said. Jim looked up onto the roof.

"That's why." He said. Harvey looked up and saw Batman watching over the scene. He jumped down and landed next to Bullock.

"Oh that's why." He said. He walked off. Batman looked up at Gordon.

"You know you could make a few day appearances." Said Gordon. "It would save plenty of time."

Batman just stared at him. He looked down at the body and saw the make up. "Joker?" Asked Batman.

"Looks that way." Said Gordon. "But witness says they saw a man in a blue hoodie over the body. They screamed and they ran off."

"Any leads on the man?" Asked Batman.

"We considered it but we believe he works for Penguin. Another witness recalls seeing Cobblepot entering the alley and then leaving." He walked over to the body. He pulled the cover off full showing bullet holes. "My guess Penguin killed him and left blue hood to clean up until they were scared off." Explained Gordon. He stood up. "If anyone knows what happened it's..." He turned around but Batman was gone. Gordon sighed. "Penguin." He finished.

9:05

At the Iceberg lounge, Penguin had increased his security to prevent any attacks. Penguin sat in his office. He watched his security cameras. He watched as his guards patrolled the area. He looked at the cameras trying to see any signs of Joker or Dents crew. He also had night vision cameras to detect the bat. In one of the rooms a guard was patrolling the area. He walked past a door when he heard a noise come from inside. He approached the door. As he approached it was kicked open and the guard fell backwards and Batman walked out. He entered through an open vent. Batman looked up and noticed there was a camera. The camera panned towards his area but Batman got out of the way. The camera looked over the body. Batman prepared for an alarm. But nothing happened. He was confused but figured he'd better kept going. He made his way through the corridor and spotted a group of guards. He pulled out a smoke pellet and chucked it at the group. The pellet exploded blinding the guards. Batman ran up. By the time the smoke cleared it was to late. The guards saw Batman. Batman kicked one in the chest. He turned and punched another in the face. One went to shoot him. Batman grabbed his gun then his arm. He then swung the goon into the last one knocking them both out. He looked at the bodies on the ground. Once again he saw a camera but once again no alarm. He processed to Penguins room. He avoided the rest of the cameras and goons. Finally he made it. Inside Penguin was watching the cameras. He watched as all the guards were patrolling. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and lifted in the air. Batman held him up.

"How the hell?!" Yelled Penguin confused.

"I want answers!" Yelled Batman. He threw Penguin to the ground. "What do you know about today's attack?!"

"How the hell did you get past security?!" Yelled Penguin. Batman walked over to him.

"I want answers..." He went to pick him up but was distracted by the security footage. There was one monitor set where he had entered from the storage room. The goon he took out was walking around. He looked at another monitor. Where the guards he took out were. They were still walking. He realised something. "That footage is on replay." Said Batman. He hadn't done that. He looked carefully at the monitor. That's when he noticed a small red light. It wasn't on the video. He turned and looked out a window. He looked out it from a distance and noticed something on the building. It looked like a person. He realised who it was. "Deadshot." He said. He jumped out of the way and a bullet smashed through the window. It smashed the monitor. The guards outside were alerted. They ran into the room. The door was kicked down and the goons saw Batman. They started shooting. Batman took cover but as he did another bullet flew through getting his leg. He fell behind cover. Another bullet flew through but instead of hitting something it was a wild bullet hitting the wall. Batman was surprised at Lawtons bad aim. But he couldn't focus on that. He was to busy avoiding bullets. He looked around and noticed Penguin was gone. "Damn it." He said. He pulled out a flash grenade and chucked it behind him to the guards.

"Look out!" A guard yelled. The flash bang went off. Batman leaped over the table and tossed a bunch of batarangs knocking the guards down. He looked out the window. He noticed Deadshot was gone. He ran towards the window. He jumped out and shot a grapple to the building. He climbed to the top. Lawton was gone. Even his bullet cartridges were gone. Something he had never seen. He knew Lawton was good but he always seemed to leave one cartridge to let Batman know it's him. He looked up and saw the door to the stairs was open. He walked over to it. He entered and looked down the stairwell. Another door two floors down was opened. He carefully approached it. He opened the door. As he entered the lights turned off. Batman was more alert but before he could react he felt a pinch in his cheek. A needle. The world got dizzy. He fell to his knees. He fell forwards and suddenly everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas Day 12:30pm 8 hours earlier

Dents killer entered his apartment. He walked over to his closest and opened it. There was a rack of clothes. He slid the clothes to the side revealing a bunch of news articles. They were about The villains of Gotham from Two-face to Penguin. In the middle was a big article. The killers biggest challenge. The top of the article in bold letters read "THE JOKER STRIKES AGAIN!" The killer walked over to his computer. He uploaded his camera to the computer. "By the looks of it this clown I've been hearing about is definitely in fact the psychotic Joker everyone fears." He thought. He pressed a button on the keyboard printing the photo of the Mayors body. "The Joker is a psychotic piece of work. All the manipulation and murders he's has committed. Extraordinary." The photo printed and he grabbed it. "I don't normally take pleasure in any of my kills." He walked to the articles and pinned the picture to the article. "But I will savour this kill." He covered the articles over with the clothes. He closed the closet. He then walked over to his laptop. "While the Joker is going to be a challenge to kill there are still others that require visiting my table." He opened a tab about Penguin. "Oswald Cobblepot. One of Gothams most feared mob boss. Responsible for countless murders and rapes." He closed it down and stood up. "Before he can be dealt with I have work to do. He grabbed his laptop and placed it in a bag along with some other wires. He then exited the room. He walked through the streets to his destination.

2:48pm

The man arrived to the destination. Back to the Iceberg lounge. He watched as guards exited the place and took perimeter. "This might be more difficult than I thought." He thought to himself. He walked around and saw a guard patrolling by himself. He looked for a camera or someone watching. He was in the clear. He slowly approached. As he got close he equipped his needle and jabbed him with it. He grabbed the goon and dragged him into the shadows. "As much as I'd love to please my dark passenger I don't have any proof he's killed anyone. I'm sure he has but I've got my code. Still I can't leave him in the open. He dragged him to a dumpster and put him in it. "The needle should keep him out of my way for a while." He walked away from the dumpster. He noticed a camera at the back door leading inside. "Well. What can I do about that?" He thought. He opened up his bag and pulled out some wires. He walked around a wall blocking the cameras view. He looked over the wall and the camera was facing away from him. The goons were out front and there were no other cameras. He jumped over the wall. He snuck over to the camera. He grabbed a nearby trash can and stood on it. The man reached for the camera. He opened a panel which lead to the wires. The man put his wires inside and connected them to each other. He grabbed his laptop out of his bag and connected his wires to the computer. After a few seconds of hacking he was connected to all the cameras in the Iceberg lounge. "Interesting." He thought. "How can I use this to my advantage?" He stood there and thought. "Oh. I know." He opened up a program. The program allowed him to record the footage on the screen. He recorded a fair bit of it trying to make sure no sunlight was in the shots to convince Penguin it was actual time for his plans later. After a few seconds he was done. "That should do for now." He thought to himself. Now that he knew this would work he knew what he would do later tonight. He closed the laptop down. He placed his wires inside the camera panel and left it as if nothing had changed. He got off the trashcan. He packed his laptop up and jumped back over the wall. He walked back past the dumpster where the body was. He went to open it but as he did he noticed it was empty. There was no trash in there. That's when he heard the garbage truck driving off in the distance. He instantly realised what had happened. "Oops." He thought. "No time to worry about mistakes." He walked out of the alley way and saw the truck turn the corner. "Time to set up the last place Mr Penguin will ever see."

9:00pm

The man exited the building across the street from the Iceberg lounge. He had finally finished setting up his kill room. Plastic covering the room. Photos of Penguins victims hanging from string or attacked to the plastic. In the centre of the room. The table that will be Penguins last resting spot. The man looked up in the air. That's when he saw that the Bat-signal was lit. "Someone's in for a fun night." He thought to himself. He looked across the street and saw goons patrolling the area. The man snuck back through the alley way and jumped over the wall he did earlier that day. He moved the trashcan and opened up the camera. He attached his wires to his laptop and started recording. He recorded a few guards patrolling the area and made a loop out of it. Now that the first part of his plan was complete it was time for him to get the Penguin. He approached the door when he heard a noise. He quickly jumped over the wall and peaked over. That's when he saw a man in a black outfit sneaking inside a window near he was going to enter. "Batman." He whispered to himself. "Let's see who is faster." He thought to himself. He jumped over the wall. He went to enter the door. Suddenly a guard turned around the corner. "Stop right there!" He yelled. The man turned around but as he did the goon was shot in the head with a sniper. The goon fell down dead. The man hid behind the building. He looked across at the wall and saw a red dot. From a sniper. The red dot moved away. The man peaked around the corner and saw something on the roof across the building. A man with a sniper. "Well that's going to make it difficult." He thought. When he was clear he ran and jumped over the wall. He crouched around it. He got to the street and looked up. The sniper was still focused on the iceberg lounge. The man ran across the street into the building. He heard another gunshot. Followed by another. He ran up the stairs as quiet as he could. He reached the roof and saw the sniper. He recognised who it was. Deadshot. "Well this got interesting." He thought. He slowly approached him and pulled out his needle. He got closer. He looked across the street to the Iceberg lounge and saw Batman confronting Penguin. Deadshot had his sniper on him. He shot the bullet but Batman dodged it. He went to re shoot but as he did the man jabbed him in the neck with the needle causing him to shoot wild. Deadshot tried fighting back but he was already out of it. The man picked Deadshot up along with his gun. He collected any bullet shells he dropped and put them in his pocket. He quickly ran to the door. He closed the door and ran down the stairs. He went down two flights when suddenly he heard the roof door open. "Oh shit." He thought. He opened the door he was at and ran in to the hallway. He ran to a nearby room and hid. He waited a while. He heard footsteps walk past the door. He pulled out another needle. He dropped Deadshot carefully. He slowly opened the door and saw Batman in the hallway. He slowly approached him. As he was close he poked the needle into Batman's cheek. He let out a groan. He tried to fight back but he fell over unconscious. "As much as I'd love to know who you are. I still have my morals." He thought to himself. He looked back at the room. "Also I've got work to do." He grabbed Batman and dragged him down the stairs towards the street. "Got to be quick." He thought. He chucked Batman into the trunk of his car. He quickly got in the front and drove off. He found a safe area for Batman and put him on the ground, hidden away from anyone. He quickly ran back to the car and drove back to the apartment he had Deadshot in. He ran up the stairs and found him still lying down. "Not who I was expecting to kill but you'll have to do." He thought. He dragged him around to his kill room. He quickly stripped him down and tied him down. Although he'd normally wait until they wake the man was in a hurry. He started slapping Deadshot until he woke.

"What the hell?" Said Deadshot. He saw the man in an apron.

"Oh good." He said. "You're awake." He walked over holding a scalpel and a gag. He cut his cheek. And collected the blood.

"What the hell!" He yelled. The man put the gag in his mouth.

"Normally I'd say your name, give my reason for doing this blah blah blah." He said. "However you're not the one I was after. Wrong place wrong time buddy." He walked over to his table and grabbed a knife. "That hasn't stopped me before but I need to hurry before your buddy in black wakes up and returns." Deadshot started yelling in the gag. The man walked to the middle of the table and held the knife over his head. "Can't enjoy them all." He said. As he moved the knife down to stab him Deadshot started yelling until he was cut off by the sound of the knife hitting his chest. He slowly died. The man grabbed his saw. "Better get to work." The man started cutting Deadshot up. After an hour he put the body parts in garbage bags. He put the photos in a bag and the plastic and his tools in another. The man grabbed a few bags and carried them to his car. He ran back up and grabbed the rest. He quickly rushed out without realising he had left his blood slide on the table. He put everything in his car and got in and drove off. He got to the docks and got on his boat. He went out in the ocean with Deadshots body parts. He dumped the bags and rifle with bullets into the ocean. "What a night." He thought to himself. Now that he had calmed down he sat down on his boat. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

1:36am

He slept for about two hours when he was woken by a bird. "Damn birds." He said tired. He put his hand in his pocket to grab the bloodslide. It wasn't there. He checked the other pocket. Not there. He always put them there. The only reason it wouldn't be there is if… "Uh-no." He said realising.


End file.
